Shadows Of A Lonely Man
by Jubei1
Summary: Vincent Valentine tells his story years after meteor and everyone he knew has gone.
1. Prologue

Shadows of A Lonely Man  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The room was plain, four walls, four white walls with a single window, a table and two chairs by it. A woman sat on the chair rumaging through a bag finnaly pulling out a tape recorder and inserting a blank tape glanced around the room.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
The voice came from a shadowy part of the room, it was night and even though the lights were on a strange shadow was cast over the corner of the room hiding a man. Looking up at him the woman nodded.  
  
"Yes" she said "im ready.."  
  
"Then ill begin?" he replied  
  
"yes."  
  
The man stayed in the corner almost as if the light would hurt him, he stayed silent for a minute waiting for the woman to begin, however before she could her bag fell from the table onto the floor its contents spilling from within it. Some blank tapes, a packet of ciggarettes and a business card littered the floor. She quickly pushed the bag under the table and scooped up the belongings and put them on the table. The business card read "Ceilia Tapi Documentations" and it had a telephone number. Looking at the shadow and what she could see of the man she pushed the record button of the tape recorder and smiled sweetly.  
  
"So what is your name?" She Asked  
  
"my name? it matters..?  
  
"It helps"  
  
"As you wish.."  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows, a red bandana across his head tried to keep his long black hair from spilling over it but failed and flowed down his shoulders. He wore a tight suit and a long red cloak that hid his body. Were it parted a claw could be seen , it had five razor sharp talons for fingers and while looking at him Ceilia could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a gun under his coat but payed it no attention.  
  
"So your name?" She asked once more  
  
"Valentine..Vincent Valentine" he replied firmly  
  
"So when youre ready to start ill listen"  
  
"start.yes but were?" "Well its customery to start at the beginning"  
  
"Allright then.."  
  
Vincent looked at Ceilia as he prepared his story in his mind, he walked over to the window and placed his claw and hand behind his back his hand holding the claw in place.  
  
"Well.." he started "My story starts in 2180 on May 11th, I had just joined the ShinRa department in administrative research most commonly known as the Turks, they were ShinRas elite soldiers, but to most now they along with ShinRa are a faded memory.so I don't expect you to remember it. "  
  
As Ceilia listened to Vincents story it slowly began to form in her mind as the tape recorded every word, she sat there thinking as she listened , who was this man? Was Vincent infact his real name? was he crazy? She knew that she didn't usually document this kind of stuff but she had made a special exception in this case, something about him just appealed to her. She reached over and picked up the packet of ciggarettes and flipped the lid back. She was greeted with a piece of silver foil, a new packet unopened, oh how she loved opening a new packet of ciggarettes, the sultry smell of tabbacco as she pulled the foil away . She smiled and puled it open and took out one of the ciggarettes and laid it gently between her full red lips. Fumbling as she searched her pockets for her lighter she didn't realise Vincent had stopped talking and when she looked up found him standing before her holding a box of matches. Smiling she took them from him and slid the box open taking a match striking it and lighting the ciggarette, she took a long drag, the first long drag you always take to make sure the ciggarette is lit and then exhaled the smoke.  
  
"Thank you" she said with a smile and motioned for him to continue.  
  
He walked away from her and then Ceilia noticed the silence that had replaced Vincents voice, she watched as he moved and then stopped before the window. Then as unnoticably as the sound of his voice had stopped it started again, only this time the story began to form images in Ceilia's mind. 


	2. Recruitment

Shadows of A Lonely Man: Chapter 1 - Recruitment  
  
He pulled the door open and stepped inside, a sign outside the building above the door read SDAR (Shinra Department in Administrative Research) Vincent knew this was were he was ment to be. He closed the door behind him and was met by a receptionist at a table a little way from were he had come in. She wore a tight red skirt and top that pushed her breasts up to a stupid size and her brown hair was done up in a tight bundle. She was sat painting her nails as Vincent walked in but immediatly stopped when she noticed him, she greeted him with a warm smile that lit up her blue eyes as he stepped up to the desk.  
  
"Can i help you?" she asked  
  
Her voice sounded common as she spoke and Vincent couldnt help but notice how she sounded her words, he smiled a little and taking a breath answered her.  
  
"My name is Vincent Valentine, i have an appointment"  
  
"Ah" she said knowingly "Mr. Valentine...please take a seat"  
  
She motioned to some chairs past the desk, they were lined up facing a door with a small light above it and a speaker. the room was completly empty apart from the receptionist of course and by the chairs was a stack of old magazines. He walked over and sat on the chair closest to the stack and picked one up and opened it. Upon opening the magazine he instantly saw the words "Black Hammer Strikes again!!" strewn across the page and a small article that he only read the first line of.  
  
"For the second time the terrorist group known only as the Black hammer has attacked and destroyed another ShinRa munitions depo."  
  
As he sat reading another article the speaker spewed out a buzzing sound and the light above it turned green then a voice was heard.  
  
"Valentine..."  
  
The voice was cold but Vincent paid no attention to it as he stood up and walked over to the door. Wrapping his hand around the knob he gave it a quick twist and pushed the door open and stepped inside closing it behind him. the room was dark, but through the black he could just make out a table and a large chair behind it. There was a window infront of the chair but blinds blocked the light from getting in and only that which creeped through the small gaps lit the room. The chair was turned facing the window so Vincent couldnt see who sat in it, however he did notice the smell of smoke and could see the smoke rising as it passes the small rays of light creeping through the blinds.  
  
"Please take a seat.." a voice said  
  
-glancing around and putting his hand out he felt a chair that he didnt notice before, it was just a simple wooden chair with a padded seat. He pulled it out and sat down.  
  
"Now then Mr. Valentine.." the voice said again,  
  
This time it was accumponied by a rustling sound like someone turning the pages of a book, Vincent only guessed that it was a file on himself and then it stopped.  
  
"you have been with us at the ShinRa police force for 3 years now correct?"  
  
Vincent nodded then realised the man couldnt see him and cleared his throat.  
  
"yes sir thats correct"  
  
"and how do you like your job?" he retorted  
  
"its...tiring.." Vincent replied.  
  
The man gave a small laugh and then went silent, he stood up from the chair and reached over to a small cord and twisted it causing the blinds to open. Light flooded the room and stung Vincents eyes, the glare completly hid the man only his outline seeable and he faced away from vincent looking outside.  
  
"How would you like another job Mr. Valentine? One that pays better, better living arrangements, we'll send you to live on the upper plates with the exectutives, what do you think?"  
  
"What is the job?" Vincent Asked  
  
"Well.." he started "Know something, for you to take this job you have to forget everything you learned in the police force, good, bad, who to arrest, the world doesnt work like that. We have picked you because of your excellent record, outstanding Marksmanship skills and attention to your work. We want you to join the SDAR"  
  
"the Turks?"  
  
Vincent knew that they wouldnt want someone like himself for any other department.  
  
"This is correct" the man replied.  
  
Sitting there thinking, he remembered what it was like to be in the police force, minimum wage, awful rooms, crappy vehicles, disgusting living conditions and then thought about the snappy clothes and good pay the Turks recieved.  
  
"So whats your answer?" the man pushed  
  
"Yes..i will" he replied  
  
"Excellent!" the man exclaimed "we'll start you tommorow 11o'clock sharp! youll get your stuff when you get there. "yes sir" replied Vincent  
  
"you can go now Vincent"  
  
And with that Vincent stood up turned and left the room the man simmply sitting down in his chair again. He left and closed the door behind him, then walking towards the door he entered through the receptionist stopped him.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Valentine?"  
  
Vincent stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The receptionist smiled and opened a draw, then she started rumaging through some papers within it. When she had finished she pulled out a stack of paper and handed it to Vincent.  
  
"Please fill these out and return them tommorow when you start"  
  
Taking them he took note of how much they weighed and blinked, he then smiled and gave her a nod as he walked out of the building and head for his appartment for what would be his final night in the slums. 


	3. Welcome To The Turks

Shadows Of A Lonely Man: Chapter 2 - Welcome To The Turks  
  
The train to the upper plate was as bumpy as those in the slums, the people crowded and tired yawned and mumbled about being up so early. Vincent it seemed was used to it. He stood near the front of the train in the standing section his arm raised as he gripped the hand rail his gaze going through the window. He watched as the slums slowly went out of view and the train entered the tunnel bound for the upper plate, as it got dark and his view was denied he turned his gaze back into the train and looked at the different people. His eye had caught one or two people looking at him, studying his figure watching him. No, not him his clothes. They eyed his snappy blue suit and black tie, they watched his black shoes and white shirt and studied the gun holstered under the blue jacket. They all knew what he was and were he was going, they watched him with a certain distaste and respect, no not respect fear. He staired back at them however his stare was cold and hard, it pierced them like arrows and made them turn their gaze away. Soon the train stopped at the station on the upper plate, the hourney had only taken about 15 minutes but as he stepped off onto the platform he could allready see the ShinRa building looming over the buildings. Stepping off the platform he started down the street passing numerous people on his way, instantly noticing the conditions of the .well of everything. On the upper plate it was the opposite of the slums, everything was clean and tidy and everyone walked around with a certain pride about themselves. Before long the ShinRa building was before him, its glass doors opening automatically for those who wished to enter and leave. Infront of the doors were many steps that went down and stopped at Vincents feet, Wishing not to be late he started up them at a slow jog when a young woman in a white lab coat ran into him causing papers to fly everywhere. Vincent stopped and immediately dropped scooping up the papers as did she, he looked up at her and glanced as he handed her the papers he had picked up. She had long brown hair done up in a bun and wore a pair of thin round black glasses, the coat went down to her knees and she wore a pair of white trousers to match the coat. She looked up at him with her brown eyes and he nodded.  
  
"I..I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" she stammered  
  
"No" replied Vincent cooly "It was my fault"  
  
With the papers picked up he watched as she walked away and in his haste forgot to ask her name or look to see if she had a name tag. Watching her back as she dissapeared into the streets he turned and then continued up into the builidng. The doors slid open before him and he stepped into the building, he was faced with two sets of stairs before him and two lifts to his right on the wall a little was into the main enterance. On his direct right was a reception desk with a woman sat behind it, she smiled as he walked over to him much like the receptionist at the SDAR but he did not smile as he asked his question.  
  
"My name is Vincent Valentine ive just transferred?"  
  
Nodding she started looking through some papers them clicked up a small screen so she could use the computer that he had not seen and started typing away on the keyboard. Soon after she looked up at him and motioned towards the lifts he had noticed.  
  
"36th floor Mr. Valentine have a nice day"  
  
Nodding he turned and walked over to the lift and pushed the button, in a few seconds the doors opened and he stepped inside then pushed the button for the 36th floor marked by a whole number then a digit. When the doors opened a man was stood waiting, he too wore a blue suit. Vincent watched the man as he stepped out of the lift and swallowed, the man dressed exactly like Vincent right down to the black shoes but his hair was slightly longer, it curled under his ears and his blue eyes stared a little as his lips parted.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
Doing as he was ordered Vincent watched as the man turned and started walking down the corridor. They seemed to walk forever the corridor taking many twists and turns so many infact that Vincent thought his host lost until finally they stopped at a door marked "Lawrence P. Meyer Head Of Dept. SDAR" He knocked first and waited then a voice shouted "Enter!" and he turned the door handle and walked in, Vincent of course followed. Lawrence was sat directly opposite the door and watched eagerly as they entered, he like all the other executives had a nice cushy desk to sit behind and almost made them never forget it the way he sat. His elbows rested on the desk while his hands clasped together his chin resting upon them, his black hair was cut short almost like a flat top and his green eyes stared at Vincent almost amused by his presence.  
  
"Hello Mr. Valentine" He said almost warmly "Welcome to the Shinra Department in Administrative Research"  
  
Vincent shifted a little, he knew what it was and that fancy name didn't cover anything, they were the Turks.  
  
"Let me start by welcomeing you to the Department Mr. Valentine oh I hate that lets be formal, may I call you Vincent?"  
  
Vincent looked at him a little bemused and then answered  
  
"You are my superior you can all me whatever you like"  
  
"Im not asking as a superior" he answered back "Im asking more of an aqquiantence"  
  
"Then yes.." Vincent answered  
  
Lawrence gave a nod to the other man who turned and left, and then rested his eyes back on Vincent.  
  
"This is the start of your new life Vincent, here you are one with us, were are your friends, your family, one helps all divided we fall. Ive heard of and read the file on your skills and attention to your work which makes me think that you will be an excellent member of our department."  
  
Vincent listened to him and watched as he never moved from his seat or his position yet listened as Lawrence gave his welcoming speech. It sounded like he had done it a thousands times to the new recruits and would probably do it a thousand more times to the recuits to come after him. As he continued to talk he watched him still yet his minds eye wandered around th e room, it was the first time he had noticed it but the room was infact pretty bare save for a picture on the wall behind Lawrence that simply read "His judgment cometh and that right soon" But something puzzled Vincent, through the whole speech he had listened to his superior talk and tell him what to do and yet never once, never once in the whole conversation or ever after that for that matter did he refer to the Department as "The Turks"  
  
"That is all Vincent" he said ending his speech "You may leave now"  
  
Turning Vincent pulled the door open with a swift jerk then stepped through it only to be stopped once more by the voice of his boss.  
  
"Oh and..welcome once more to the Shinra Department in Administrative Research" 


	4. Assignment

Shadows Of A Lonely Man: Chapter 3 - Assignment  
  
Just as vincent stopped talking the tape clicked and stopped, Ceilia reaching over pressed the button to eject the tape and turned it over then pushed it back down and pressed the button for record. She watched Vincent as he stared out of the window, not once had he moved say for that of his head as he talked and even that wasn't much. She couldn't tell if he moved or not infact she wasn't even sure he was breathing though these kinds of things were no concerns of hers. Just when she thought he wasn't going to move Vincent turned from the window and let his hands drop to his sides, he walked over to the table and pulled out the other chair then sat down. He unbuttoned the top of his coat so that the collar flopped and his face could be seen. It was strange to Ceilia, it wasn't what she had expected. She had thought of some hideous scars for him to hide his face but was surprised to see nothing but what she saw was still not what she expected from any "normal" man. His dark hair seemed to hide his face anyway but his eyes were fierce, unnatural their red peircing her as he looked into her eyes. His skin was white, pale like a vampire but she knew that such things did not exist.  
  
"Its funny" he said suddenly  
  
"What is?" she replied  
  
"That was all the help I got from the higher ups..i was assigned a partner later that week and then sent to work."  
  
" A partner?"  
  
"Yes..Edward Van Stevens.."  
  
  
  
"This is your partner Mr. Valentine" the man said as he turned towards another man "His name is Edward, Edward Van Stevens"  
  
Vincent looked at the man he indicated, he was tall and kind of gangly, his face seemed a liuttle stretched and his blue eyes gleamed in the sight. He smiled at Vincent as he walked over and held his hand out to him.  
  
"Hey there!" he said in a friendly manner  
  
Vincent looked back reached out and took Edwards outstretched hand, he shook it once and then let go letting his hand drop to his side by his blue trousers. He smiled a little at him as his lips parted as he said something.  
  
"Hello Edward.."  
  
Without another word the other man left the two alone and went off and about his business. Vincent and Edward decided to get aqquainted and have a chat, or at least Edward did. He talked constantly and tried Vincents patience to its limits, however in time Vincent learned to tollerate the man and come to actually like him a little. They spent a lot of time together on missions talking about what they would do had they the time or money, most of Edwards fantasies included going off to desert ilands with women were Vincent tended to keep his thoughts to himself and throw Edward off with some feeble lie, Edward however wasn't dumb and new he wasn't telling the truth but laughed anyway.  
  
Early one morning just as spring was brekaing out the two were called in Lawrences office to disscuss a new assignment. The stood at attention as they watched him and when he finally told them "At ease" they placed their hands behind their backs and waiting for the instructions.  
  
"You two will go to Nibelhiem" Said the head as he stood from behind his desk and started walking around them  
  
"There you will meet up with Professor Hojo and his assistants. He has a project that needs to be protected, we don't expect anything to go wrong but he has asked that we send some protection none the less."  
  
He walked around the two a little more and then stopped before them, he looked them up and down then looked at their shoes then slowly moved his gaze up to their faces. His lips parted as his face turned to them both.  
  
"Another thing, your moral and ethical opinions do not mean anything to this man, he is scum, the lowest form of scum known to man. He does not care about what you think do not.I repeat DO NOT toy with him, simply do your job and come home am I clear?"  
  
"yes sir" they chimed in unisen  
  
"AM I CLEAR?"  
  
"YES SIR!!" they chimed again  
  
"Good.."  
  
They watched as he straightened his tie turned and walked back to his desk. He pulled his comfy looking chair out and sat down on it placing his hands together and his elbows on the table then resting his chin upon his hands smiled.  
  
"This project is very important to ShinRa, when you come back we can all celebrate, youre both dissmissed"  
  
The two turned and Vincent pulled the door open and Edward walked out then Vincent followed. He shut the door as he left and Edward drew in a large gasp of air and spoke.  
  
"Hoowee! That was weird, it sounded like we were in trouble but we weren't damn he gives me the creeps."  
  
Vincent remained silent, he wasn't sure what to think, this man this hojo sounded allmost crazy, and from the way Lawrence acted he thought he was going crazy too. "I don't know" he thought "we'll have to wait and see"  
  
"So what happened?" Asked Ceilia  
  
"We shipped out for Nibelhiem the very next day" Vincent Replied  
  
He looked up at her his eyes icy cold, they stared through her again and caused Ceilia to shivver a little. She looked past him at the window were he had stood and noticed that the shadows had gone, it was like the moved just for him. She looked back at him and was about to say something when he started first.  
  
"But.." he continued "What happened while we were there would stay with me for the rest of my life.." 


	5. Destination Nibelhiem

Shadows Of A Lonely Man: Chapter 4 - Destination Nibelhiem  
  
The boat pulled out from Junon harbor bound for Costa Del Sol at about noon, the sun was high in the sky and it was a clear day the heat only increasing as they got out onto the open sea. The ride was enjoyable and at first chance Edward had pulled out a deckchair and taken off his snappy blue suit and sat in his underwear sunbathing. Vincent watched with a small show of amusement on his face as he stood on the port side of the boat leaning on the edge glancing out over then water then back into the ship laughing a little at how Edward naturally seemed to be coping with the heat. He seemed to be a natural ladies man too, allready he had "picked up" (as he liked to call it) two young women in bathing suits who were on their way to the gold saucer. Vincent on the other hand wasn't interested, he simply waited for the journey to end. He could hear everyone laughing and enjoying the ride, even his partner Edward seemed to be having the time of his life. Though Vincent just concerntrated on the job at hand.  
  
A few hours later the boat docked at Costa Del Sol and Vincent waited as Edward got dressed. When he came out he seemed to think talking to the girls was more important which annoyed Vincent a little since they needed to be somewhere. Still standing on the deck of the boat he walked over and grabbed Edward by the hair yanking him back and dragging him down the gangtree the girls laughing as he shouts and protests Vincent totally ignoring him of course. Once at the bottom Vincent threw his captured partner off onto the harbor and stood watching him as he spun and then composed himself.  
  
"Vince what the hell you doin man!?" he demanded  
  
"We have a job to do" replied Vincent without missing a beat  
  
"But I was IN there!"  
  
"I don't care if you were in the middle of getting money from them we have to lave now come on!"  
  
Vincent walked past him away from the water and into town, he was joined by Edward who followed soon after he realised that his new partner always ment business. They stopped next to the road and looked around then Vincent turned to Edward and spoke.  
  
"Wait here im going to hire a buggy so we cant get to Nibelhiem faster"  
  
Nodding in aknowledgement Edward watched as Vincent dissapeared around a corner. He yawned a little and pulled his sleeve back to look at a watch and then about five minutes later Vincent pulled up in a brand new buggy to which Edward whistled.  
  
"Wow the brand new Turbo 9000, who'd you kill?" he joked  
  
Vincent looked up at him coldly and answered  
  
"A woman and a small kid.." he replied  
  
Edward wasn't sure whether he was joking or serious and started to think he was serious looking at him with a blank stare until Vincent started laughing.  
  
"Come on get in!" he laughed  
  
"Oh ya bastard ya tricked me!" laughed Edward "you really had me there!"  
  
Vincent smiled once more and pulled away, they left the town and headed out into the grasslands of the Eastern Continent on their way to Niblehiem. The journey was mostly silent for about half of it until Edward finally broke the ice.  
  
"Vincent why don't you lighten up a bit?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean?" he replied and he pushed the buggy up another gear  
  
"Well youre always so damn serious I mean ive seen you laugh but everything doesn't have to be done right away"  
  
Vincent pushed the gears into the cruise gear just as they passed a small rive and headed towards cliffs near Cosmo Canyon, he shrugged a little and concerntrated more on driving more than thikning about what Edward had said. He side glanced at him, he was obviously waiting for a reply and yawned a little as h turned a sharp corner causing the buggy to jerk.  
  
"I dunno, I just like everything to be done then I screw around all I want later on"  
  
Edward thought a little bit and then blinked, it made sense aswell. He shook his head and laughed and then continued to look out of the window. Vincent side glanced him again and swallowed, he continued to drive the buggy twisting and turning through the cliff of Cosmo Canyon then narrowed his eyes as they left them and the sun came into view once more. Edward smiled as they passed Cosmo Canyon and heard the music billowing from it like it was a twenty-four hour party and laughed.  
  
"Damn why couldn't we get assigned there huh? Why do we get the borning place?"  
  
Vincent shrugged, he didn't know why things worked the way they did and as far as they were concerned there was nothing they could do so why bother complaining? He shook his head for Edward to see and continued driving a wild chocabo springing out infront of them causing Vincent to slam the brakes on hard and bashed the horn.  
  
"Damn birds!" he cursed  
  
He looked over at Edward and laughed, he had hold of the dashboard tightly and his face was contorted like his still screaming. He blinked and let go then looked at the laughing Vincent and made a face.  
  
"Oh shut up" he said  
  
Vincent turned the key and the buggy rumbled, coughed and then started with a roar of the engine. He pushed it into first gear and started driving towards his destination once more listening as the music from Cosmo Canyon slowly died away. However as the music died down the hills slowly became flat and their destination came into view, Nibelhiem.  
  
As they pulled into the streets they saw people watching them, then when they got out of the car people looked away knowing who they were. Both Vincent and Edward looked around waiting for some kind of aknowledgement that they were here but none cam within that time.  
  
"Looks like no ones home.." said Edward  
  
Just then a voice sailed over the wind and a young woman came running towards them from a large mansion on the far side of the village. She stopped just before them and smiled sweetly looking at them both.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lucrecia, the Professor is waiting in the mansion please follow me"  
  
Vincent looked at her, he blinked and then swallowed, she was truly beautiful her brown hair her brown eyes, the way her round glasses brought out her face. He couldn't help but smile and realise he had seen her before, it was then that it hit him. He gazed at her in awe, it was the girl he had bumped into outside of the ShinRa headquarters! 


	6. Arrival

Shadows Of A Lonely Man: Chapter 5 - Arrival  
  
Vincent blinked, she obviously didn't remember who he was then again why should she? He watched as she turned from them and started walking towards the mansion.  
  
"Follow me" she asked  
  
The pair of Turks nodded and followed her close behind Edward always looking around the town, so much infact that he almost tripped upon a stone and fell were it not for Vincent who grabbed him.  
  
"You should be more careful.." he scolded  
  
The two looked up to see Lucrecia had stopped and was looking at the two a small smile of amusement upon her lips. She then turned and continued walking towards the mansion that loomed over the village. When they entered it musty smell came over Vincent like it hadn't been used in years but everything in there seemed brand new.  
  
"Please wait here" Lucrecia instructed and dissapeared up some stairs directly infront of them.  
  
The two watched as she turned right at the top of them and dissapeared into a room, Vincents eyes never left her as she walked away and Edward noticed this. He smiled a little and then nudged Vincent amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Found somethin ya like buddy?" he laughed  
  
Vincent looked away and stuffed his hands into his pockets muttering a simple "no" trying to keep his eyes away from his partner. It was then that a figure appeared at the top fo the stairs closely followed by Lucrecia. He was short, his hair long and his glasses fit perfectly on his crooked nose. He walked with his hands behind his back and his back hunched over a small smirk on his lips.  
  
"Ah" he exclaimed "The help is here.."  
  
There was no doubt it was Professor Hojo. The two turks looked up as the Professor and Lucrecia descended the stairs. He walked slow and she adjusted her walking pace to match simply so she was not in the professor eyes "out of line". Vincent narrowed his eyes on the professor, he could allready tell that he was a evil little creep just by looking at the smirk on his lips and when the professor stopped before them Edward spoke.  
  
"Turks Stevens and Valentine reporting as requested Prof.."  
  
"yes yes!!" He interupted "I know very well who you are, I suspect the whole town does! Those blue suits are a dead giveaway!"  
  
Edward blinked and Vincent looked over at him, then back at Hojo. The two waited as Hojo started looking them over like he was studying them for something. Eventually he smiled and started walking towards the stairs.  
  
"We are running a simulation tommorow.until then we don't need you. You have accomidations in the local hotel go there and wait till we call you."  
  
The Turks glared at the little creep as he dissapeared out of sight Lucrecia in tow. They then turned and left the mansion through the large doors and started down the path. Both for once had nothing to say as they walked, the sun beat down on them and since they both wore dark colours the heat was absoprbed and caused them to sweat and gasp. They passed the large water tower in the middle of the village and then entered the hotel and stepped up to the desk.  
  
"We have a reservation.." Vincent told the clerk  
  
"Party of two? Stevens and Valentine?"  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
The clerk started writing something on some forms then after about three minutes he turned around and plucked a key from a board behind him and handed it to Vincent.  
  
"Please enjoy your stay" he smiled  
  
Vincent took the key without saying anything and started up the stairs, Edward followed him. With a quick twist the lock opened and with a jolt so did the door. The two hot and exhausted Turks dissapeared into the room and flopped down onto their beds dropping their guns and holsters on the drawers beside them and lay staring at the roof.  
  
"Perhaps he's just busy.that's why he was being an ass.." Edward finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"Don't count on it" Vincent added  
  
Standing up Vincent walked over to the widnow staring out on the village watching those who passed by. He stood in deep thought wondering about Hojos experiments and what his job was once they got up there but as he wondered about that, at some point in his thoughts always his mind wandered back to Lucrecia. For some reason he was unable to get her out of his mind, it was like she was imprisoned there her smile just wouldn't leave his thoughts.  
  
"Perhaps.." He thought to himself. "Perhaps if I were to talk to her..?"  
  
He kept the thought to himself knowing what Edward would have said and how he would have reacted.  
  
"That's it buddy!" He would have shouted and ran over and nudged Vincent "Get in there!"  
  
Vincent didn't want that kind of hassle. Instead he turned and left the room, Edward looked up and then turned over wanted to sleep. He descended the stairs and left the hotel and started walking down the path towards the mansion but were it turned into the gates he turned away and walked towards the hills. He walked for hours and hours until he came to a point were he didn't want to walk anymore. Thus he turned back and looked at the road that lay ahead of him leading back to Nibelhiem. It was rocky and rough and he hadnt noticed how dangerous it was before. He started walking back when he heard the faint falling of rocks above him, he looked up to see something dart behind a boulder but shrugged and continued on. He heard the rocks fall once more. He was being followed. He increased his speed to a slow jog but his assailant kept up with him then as he stopped and turned around he caught another glimps of it. It looked like a man but had two heads, its arms hung limp at its sides like they were unusable and both sides of it were a different colour, one red and one blue. Vincent blinked and started running and with a roar he heard it leap at him from behind, he growled a little and turned to meet it as it flew through the air at him, he reached into his jacket to grab his gun only to realise that he had left it on the desk by his bed. 


	7. The Loss Of One

Shadows Of A Lonely Man Chapter 6 - The Loss Of One  
  
A shot rang out in the air and a cloud of crimson erupted from the creatures two heads, it then fell to the floor lifelss before Vincents feet. He spun around and there stood Edward with a small smile on his face.  
  
"You should be more careful Mr. Valentine" he laughed  
  
Vincent blinked a few times before he came to his senses and realised what had happened. He then smiled and nodded to Edward who of course was right, the cliffs and hills around nibelhiem were famous for their monsters yet Vincent had not taken his gun.  
  
"Yes, youre right Edward" he admitted  
  
He looked down at the monster and the pool of red liquid forming around its two heads, he kicked it with his foot and then turned and started walking to Edward. He smiled again and when Edward took out Vincents holster and gun thanked him as he took it and put it on. He walked past Edward and started back towards the village, Edward followed him and started walking by his side looking around. The cliffs seemed very chilling to the man, why anyone would want to walk around out here was beyong him. He continued to walk in silence regarding his surroundings but the silence to him was unbearable.  
  
"Perhaps.." He thought "Vincent just wanted some time to himself"  
  
He wasn't sure why he asked it, he had near enough worked it out in his head maybe he just wanted to be sure but finally he asked his friend anyway.  
  
"What possessed you to come out here Vincent?" he asked finally  
  
"Dunno.." Vincent answered "I just wanted to think to myself and by the time I realised were I was I was out here.."  
  
Nodding the two continued walking and it wasn't long before they entered Nibelhiem and headed for the hotel. As they entered the hotel a loud explosion rang out through the village and when they turned around the mansion was ablaze smoke billowing from the upstairs windows. Without a second though Vincent took of towards the large house Edward shouting after him to wait but his words did not reach Vincent. Cursing, Edward took off after him following him up the street as people came out of their houses to see what was happening. As they got to the large gate 3 people exited the mansion all dressed in black wearing masks to hide their faces. All three carried small machine guns and upon seeing the Turks instantly released a hail of fire. Jumping back the two dove behind two great pieces of wall that the gate was held onto and listened as the bullets slammed into the stone and richocheted all around. The two listened and when the gunfire stopped both jumped out and drew their guns releasing a barrage of their own fire at the unknown men and when they had finished dove back behind the walls but were now on opposite sides as they went past each other. The bullets they had released slammed into one of the men and he dropped with a scream and cloud of crimson blood, the other two men released another hail of machine gun fire. The machine gun fire once again stopped but the initial fire was not as long as it had been before, Vincent noticed this Edward didn't. He fired off one shot before the machine gun fire ripped him apart crimson blood splattering the wall then falling to the floor pain etched across his face his blue suit stained red. Knowing they had no more shots left Vincent darted out and fired off another barrage of shots hitting one more of the men who went limp as one of the bullets slammed into his forehead and he hit the floor. Darting back behind the wall he heard the mansion door open and then a scream, he peeked around the corner as he re-loaded his gun to find that the last remaining man had ahold of Lucrecia and was desperatly trying to reload his weapon. Without a thought Vincent darted from his position and ran towards the man and as he finished reloading his weapon aimed at the running Vincent. He squeezed the trigger but Vincent somehow was too fast and as he ran darted away from the gunfire and spun whipping out his gun and slamming its butt into the mans face causing him to spin and slam into the floor. Lucrecia looked stunned, all she could do was stand there and watch. Vincent following up pounced on the man like he was his prey and started slamming the gun into his face the mask he wore starting to look wet from the blood now gushing from under it. Picking him up by the collar Vincent then threw him against the wall, cocked the hammer of his gun and shot him between the eyes. He let out a small squeal and dropped to the floor a trail of red blood following him down the wall as he slid down it. He then turned and looked at Lucrecia who was still rooted to the spot, she looked at him as he started towards her and then stepped back. She managed to let out a small noise before she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around the turk. He blinked and looked down at her and she up at him, they stood there for what seemed like minutes and Vincent finally reached up and touched her face. Then as reality snapped him back he looked around at everything and then at the bodies, he pushed her behind him and raised the gun expecting them to leap alive again. He walked over to each of them examining them and pulling off their masks, all of the men were young, younger than Vincent yet he felt nothing. Turning back to Lucrecia he blinked and then noticed the body by the gate, Edward. He ran past her and to his partner laid on the floor in a pool of red his proud blue suit stained his gun strewn on the floor by him. Vincent dropped to his knees beside him and started shaking him, he tried to stop the bleeding and tried to resusitate him but to no avail. He sat there in the pool staining his own suit red as he tried to save his partner.  
  
"Oh no." he said in a low voice. "WAKE UP!!!" he screamed in defeat  
  
There was no answer. 


	8. Hojo's Order

Shadows of A Lonely Man: Chapter 7 - Hojo's Order  
  
Vincent stood up from the chair and turned his back to Ceilia, she watched as he walked back over to the window and once more the shadows seemed to cover him. He stood there silent only the whirring of the tape recorder making a sound in the room until he spoke.  
  
"Ive seen..a lot of evil in my life..more than you can imagine.but nothing worse than something that happens to..a friend.."  
  
"He was your friend?" she asked  
  
"He tried to be..but I kept refusing him..but it was at that time I realised..he was my friend.."  
  
"It must have been hard for you"  
  
"You've no idea.."  
  
  
  
Vincent stood watching as the truck containing Edwards body drove down the street and pulled out of the village bound for Costa Del Sol, there it would be left on a ship and taken back to Midgar were he would be buried. Most everyone stood in complete silence, even Vincent who hadn't said a word all morning. After everyone left Vincent still stood in the street watching the space were truck had been, his face was straight..cold..like he didn't feel anything but that was far from the truth. His mind raced..he should have told Edward to stay, he knew what was happening he should have told his partner. Suddenly Edwards death became his fault. Eventually he moved, walked back to the hotel and was about to open the door to enter when a voice called from the mansion.  
  
"HEY! TURK! Were are you going? You've got a job to do remember!? GET UP HERE!"  
  
It was Hojo..the little creep didn't even feel the need to give him some time alone instead he felt like barking orders. Vincents hand slid under his jacket and he fingered his gun then it dropped to his side and he turned and started towards the mansion. After the explosion the mansion had seemed reletivly uneffected, the bombers had been of low skill and simply not put the explosives in the right places to do any substantial damage. The majority of the smoke had been from furniture and beds. Vincent hadn't gone to see Lucrecia that day, he simply didn't want to see anyone and when he entered the Mansion felt like disobeying orders and leaving again. Most of the inside was black with soot from the fire, it still smelled but the house was in tact. He looked up to see Hojo stood at the top of the stairs waiting for him, a sneer was on his face as he parted his lips.  
  
"Come along I havent got all day!!"  
  
Vincent ignored him and took his time looking around before finally making his way up the stairs, he put his hand on the banister but took it back again once it got dirtied with soot. When he finally reached Hojo he scoffed and motioned for him to follow. He led Vincent into one of the guest bedrooms and walked up what he could only assume was the top of the main Chimney made totally from brick but he was wrong. When he reached it Hojo pushed one of the bricks and it gave a jerk, then sending dust into the air it slowly turned to reveal a set of stairs spiralling down under the mansion.  
  
"Follow me.." Hojo instructed  
  
Nodding he followed as Hojo started down the stairs he coughed the dust catching the back of his throat as he inhaled. When they reached the bottom they were faced with a long corridor that seemed to be carved out of the ground itself, there was no doubt they were under the mansion. As they walked they saw a wooden wall with a door before them but passed it and then came to another formation of the same structure, wooden with a door. Pushing it open Hojo and Vincent stepped inside. The room was rather big, bookcases lined the walls filled to the brim of course with many books. A table sat in the middle of the room and when Hojo turned a corner Vincent was surprised, it was bigger! They walked down a very small corridor of books and came to another small room were there sat another desk which Hojo sat behind like he was king of the world. And started writing some notes leaving Vincent stood there waiting. Eventually he talked.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at my assistant Mr. Valentine."  
  
Vincent just looked at him.  
  
"I'd advise you to stay away from her"  
  
"Is that a request or an order?" Vincent asked  
  
"Both.." he snarled  
  
He watched him for ages before Vincent turned and started walking away, Hojo looked up and furrowed his brow at him and then looked down again.  
  
"Excuse me." he said menacingly "Were do you think YOURE going?"  
  
Vincent stopped and turned around looking at him, he narrowed his eyes and parted his lips his voice cold and clear.  
  
"Away from you.."  
  
Hojo bolted from his chair but before he could do anything Vincent was gone, out of the room and up the spiral stairs. As he exited the passage Hojo had shown him he stopped at the guest room door when he saw Lucrecia at the top of the stairs, he swallowed and started to hide when she saw him and smiled. That smile he couldn't refuse, she was so beautiful it overwhelmed him but he knew he would be disobeying orders. She ran over to him and threw her arms around the turk smiling then looked up at him. He looked down at her much the same way he looked at her the day of the attack and smiled a little, then he looked sad.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked  
  
"I..cant see you.."  
  
She stepped back and looked stunned placing her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He looked at the floor unable to look her in the eyes, he didn't want to tell her it was a simple order keeping them apart when her hand slowly graced his face and turned it to his.  
  
"Vincent.."  
  
He looked at her as she slowly moved to him and pressed her lips against his, she slide her arms around him and he embraced her like they had done this a thousand times both Vincent and lucrecias eyes slowly closing. It was then that a creaking noise was heard, they didn't quite hear it at first the two of them had been too involved with each other but when they parted the kiss and saw Professor hojo stood by the enterence he had seen earlier they new trouble was about to brew. 


	9. Rules Broken

Shadows Of A Lonely Man: Chapter 8 - Rules Broken  
  
"DAMN IT!" Hojo screamed "Ive tried asking AND ordering you at the same time and still I have no impact!!"  
  
Vincent and Lucrecia stepped away from each other, they blinked at the little man as he threw his tantrum but didn't seem to care. Hojo composed himself and spoke.  
  
"I'm warning you mr. Valentine do NOT cross me, you eaither stay away from her or I can make things very difficult for you. I know you've just joined the Turks oh yes.."  
  
Hojo smirked at Vincent and then glared at Lucrecia his eyes narrowing.  
  
"And you! I thought you'd have more sense!"  
  
He pushed by the two and grabbed Lucrecia by the arm to which he shouted at him to let go. It was when Vincent intervened that things went wrong, grabbing the little man he flung the two apart from each other. Hojo flew back and slammed against the passage he had just come from and dissapeared down it once more, Lucercia flew out of the door and hit the banister overturned and fell from to the bottom floor. Vincent face drained of what little colour it had left, he ran to the side to catch her but it was all too late even before he got there. He looked over to see her laid on the floor her head on the bottom step of the stairs. He ran down and gently turned her a small cut over her precious left eye letting blood flow down her beautiful face. He pressed his index and middle finger to her neck, a weak pulse!! He jumped up and ran back up the stairs and looked around. No sign of Hojo. The enterence! Vincent ran his hand over the brick chimney Hojo had taken him down and found one loose brick. With a sharp nudge he pressed it and the door creaked open. In a hurry he almost jumped down all of the stairs and when he landed at the bottom bolted for the door were he had just been minutes before all of this had happened. Kicking the door in he looked around, then he heard a sinister laugh coming from the other side of the room. He turned and walked to the small corridor of books to see Hojo sat once again behind his desk laughing.  
  
"Professor.." Said Vincent softly "Lu.Lucrecia needs your help..she's dying  
  
The professor stopped laughing and looked at him coldly.  
  
"I have no need for an assistant anymore Mr. Valentine"he said coldly  
  
Vincent looked dumbstuck how can ANYONE be so cold!? So evil? He ran over and grabbed Hojo by the collar and shook him hard  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING? IF YOU DON'T HELP HER SHE'LL DIE!" he shouted in his face  
  
"To hell with her.." Hojo sneered " and you.."  
  
Had he lost his mind!? Vincents eyes narrowed and he brought his fist back and slammed it into Hojo's cocky face sending the small man back against the shelves of books. A trickle of blood ran down from Hojo's nose as he stood back up, Vincent was stood waiting calmly for the little man to try something when he put his hand in his pocket.  
  
"Yes..you'll do nicely" he muttered.  
  
Watching Vincent looked horrified as Hojo took his hand from his pocket, he held in his hand a small revolver. Aiming at Vincent he smiled once more as he cocked the hammer back and advanced around the table towards him.  
  
"Oh I warned you Mr. Valentine.." he said.  
  
All Vincent could do was step back from the little man with a gun pointed at him and watch. He wasn't sure what to do anymore, even the most qualified turk couldn't survive or dodge bullets. It was then that Hojo smiled.  
  
"Yes..yes..youll do perfectly"  
  
"For what?" Vincent asked  
  
"you'll see.." replied Hojo  
  
At that moment a shot rang out through the air, a jaggered knife of pain split Vincents chest as his breath was knocked from him. He stepped back his hand drawn to his chest covered in blood when he looked down at it. His eyes widened as he looked upon Hojo's cruel face as he felt his legs slowly start to give, he dropped to his knees as his body started to cease up pain wracking his mind still. Then he watched as Hojo turned from him and started back towards the table, his body stopped and he fell to the floor on his side watching the little man then everything went black..  
  
"He shot you?" Ceilia asked  
  
"That's right.." Vincent replied.  
  
Ceilia had been watching him, he hadn't moved much when he was talking but she was sure that when he did she could see the smallest tear run down his face. So it was true, even the most hardened men could cry. It was then that the tape clicked once more and she knew that it needed to be changed. Vincent turned and watched as she brought another from her bag and took the old one out then inserted a new one. She pressed the record button once again and watched vincent waiting for the rest of his story. 


	10. Cruelty

Shadows of A Lonely Man: Chapter 9 - Cruelty  
  
"Well..what happened after that?" She asked  
  
Vincent looked at her his eyes grew colder (if that could happen) she could see he was trying to remember, the thoughts of a pained mind trying to open up locked thoughts that were cast away many years ago. She tilted her head a little and and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Hey..take all the time you need, "  
  
Vinent nodded  
  
  
  
When he awoke the pain was gone and replaced by an awful feeling of guilt, he knew by now that Lucrecia was surely dead and it was his fault. He swallowed and realised he couldn't see anything, at first he thought he was blind but came tor ealise as his eyes grew accustomed to it that he was in a very dark room. A small buzzing zipped through the air and then a light above him flickered once and then came on almost blinding him once more. It was when he tried to cover his eyes that he realised he was strapped down and unable to move. He heard a door open then shut, the shuffling of feet and then a small cackle. It was Hojo.  
  
"Ah.Mr. Valentine comfy?"  
  
He laughed again and Vincent struggled then the pain from his chest shot through him again and he gave a grunt.  
  
"Now now..don't move like that, I have numbed your chest with an anesthetic but im afraid it tends to hurt if you try and move, its my own concoction"  
  
Vincent growled and looked around, he couldn't see the small man anywhere but he knew he was around, he could hear him rumaging through some metal objects started to wonder what was going to happen. Another door opened and then closed and hojo's voice sounded once more.  
  
"What do YOU want?"  
  
The second voice was heard but he couldn't hear what was being said, it sounded like a low mumbling like he was deliberatly trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"Fine fine!!" said Hojo "Stand over there!"  
  
He heard the second persons footsteps as he passed the table Vincent was lieing on and caught a glimpse of him. He wore a blue uniform and a blue helmet, Vincent figured he was a ShinRa troop. Then Hojos appeared over him holding a small scalpel, he slowly cut away the buttons on Vincents white shirt and it was at that time that Vincent realised his jacket was missing. Hojo opened the shirt and pushed it aside resting the scalpel on his chest and smirked.  
  
"Now im afraid that I havent quite perfected my concoctions yet Mr. Valentine so brace yourself.because this could REALLY hurt"  
  
He picked up the scalpel and lowered it pressing down on his chest with the blade, it cut the skin and bled but it didn't hurt and Vincent looked at Hojo, then the blade pierced even further into his chest and pain slashed through him like a blade and his screams echoed around the room..  
  
"That's all I remember of that incident" Said Vincent.  
  
Ceilia looked horrifiyed, she stared at him for a good 2 minutes and Vincent simply looked at the floor, he coughed once and then looked up at her. His brow furrowed and he shook his head a little, Ceilia realised she was staring and averted to gaze.  
  
"So..what after that?" She asked  
  
"I awoke years later, 28 years to be precicise, I was inside a coffin in a room that looked really dark. There were skulls littered on its shelves and the wooden door barred my escape. I couldn't open it and I couldn't find any other way out. My guilt clouded my judgement, so I decided to rid the world of myself and sleep for eternity to pass my sins."  
  
"Sleep?" Ceilia asked "But why?"  
  
"If I could keep out of the worlds way I could repent in private, Lucrecia.it was my fault, I could be in solitude, this body.the room..it was my damnation"  
  
"Well.what else do you remember?"  
  
"I slept again, Lucrecia came to me in my dreams, my sins attacked me and there was nothing I could do. The world was lifeless to me and me to it but there are some things that cannot be laid to rest."  
  
Ceilia watched him, her eyes moved over him, she could see how dark he was though his skin was pale, it wasn't a skin darkness but more of a personality he seemed icy and cold like he was no longer living as if he were a vampire, but vampire's don't exist.  
  
"I woke again 3 years later.."  
  
"You woke yourself?"  
  
"No, I slept in what I had come to realise was a coffin, a big blue coffin probably a cruel joke by Hojo to mock what I once was. The man that woke me is someone you should remember, I remember it like yesterday. The lid of my coffin spun off and I was faced by a man of about 21, he had Spiky blonde hair and was dressed in one of the old SOLDIER uniforms, he went by the name of Cloud Strife.." 


	11. Making New Friends

Shadows Of A Lonely Man: Chapter 10 - Making New Friends  
  
"THE Cloud Strife?!?" Ceilia exlaimed  
  
"Yes.him." Vincent replied coldly  
  
Vincent rolled around in his sleep the coffin banged and his vocie rang out. His dreams spun through his head like wild fire and burned themselves into his memory so that he would never forget. The woman stood before him..Lucrecia..his love..she watched him.looked him up and down.  
  
"You left me Vincent.." She said quietly  
  
"no..i..i didn't.I tried to help.he shot me.." Vincent's trembling voice replied aloud  
  
"ah Vincent...you left.and you left this world.its all your fault" she hissed  
  
"Whats that sound?" A voice broke in  
  
"Its coming from the coffin" came another it was a female voice  
  
Vincents eyes snapped open, he was faced with darkness but he could hear the voices outside of his coffin clearly in the silence he held. He did not move for a while but stayed quite still listening to everyone.  
  
"Whats a coffin doing down here?" Said the female voice  
  
"I don't know" said the male voice "lets open it"  
  
"I'd advise against that"  
  
This was a third male voice it sounded somehow different to the others, elequent, learned, well spoken. However, it was more quiet than the others.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do Red?" The first male voice asked  
  
Before the voice that he assumed was a man named "Red" could answer Vincent pressed his hands against the top of the coffin and pushed. It flipped off and crashed onto the floor causing everyone to jump and dust raise into the air temporarily blocking him from view as they all coughed. When the dust settled again he was stood upon rim of the coffin at the top end of it facing the strangers in his room his arms held out on either side of him his head raised looking at the roof.  
  
"What are you doing here..?" he asked them  
  
"We erm.." It was the female voice.  
  
Vincent lowered his head and looked at were the voice was coming from, it was a woman. She was dressed in a tight white t-shirt and a short black skirt. Her hands were adorned in red gloves that had hard points on the knuckles and her black hair flowed right down her back to her heels and her brown eyes gazed curiosly at him.  
  
"You were tresspassing" Said Vincent  
  
"You own this mansion then?" She replied  
  
"No." Replied Vincent  
  
"Then no we weren't"  
  
He looked to the left of her and saw a man, he was dressed in what he could only assume was the leftovers of one of the SOLDIER outfits that ShinRa employed in its use. He had spikey yellow hair and bright blue almost glowing eyes. On his back was a large sword that must have been as big as he was and his small arms though tiny looked strong enough to lift a car.  
  
"Whom are you?" Came the third voice  
  
He looked down and saw not a man but an animal, it's coat was totally red with black markings upon it. In its mane were some feathers and its tail flicked wildly behind it. He looked curiously at it and then back at the main with the spikey hair.  
  
"You three have come in here and disturbed me, may I be blunt and ask what you want?" Vincent finally said  
  
"Well.." Said the Spikey haired man "We were here investigating the ShinRa, we've run across a man named Hojo and we want to find him and stop this company before they destroy the planet. That's the main reason..save the planet."  
  
"Hojo..please tell me what you know.."  
  
"They told me their whole story.you probably read about it in the newspaper" Vincent said looking at Ceilia  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I see.." said Vincent after the spikey hair man had finished  
  
"Now tell us your story" He asked  
  
Vincent shook his head.  
  
"No.hearing your story gives me more to attone for.."  
  
He laid down in his coffin and closed his eyes.  
  
"Just let me be alone.."  
  
The three looked at him turned and left. New thoughts ran through Vincents mind.they were after ShinRa..and Hojo.the two were in his grasp at last.he could now at last try and at least make up a little for Lucrecia's death. His eyes shot open and he walked out of the door and saw the three walking down the corridor back to the stairway.  
  
"Wait!" he called  
  
They stopped and turned as he approached.  
  
"Do you think you'll find Hojo?"  
  
The spikey haired man shrugged.  
  
"Anythings possible"  
  
Vincent nodded  
  
"I've decided to go with you..im Vincent Valentine."  
  
"My name is Cloud Strife" Said the spikey haired man  
  
"Im Tifa Lockhart" Said the woman  
  
"And im Red XIII but most call me Red."  
  
Vincent nodded to them and they started back towards the staircase to for the three continue their journey and for Vincent to start his redemption. 


	12. A Bit Closer To Heaven

Shadows Of A Lonely Man: Chapter 11 - A Bit Closer To Heaven  
  
"I remember.." Said Vincent "When we finally caught up to Hojo he was crazed..insane.not like before but more so..he was trying desperately to fire that large gun from Junon..though now it was atop Midgar.."  
  
"I can remember hearing about that.." replied Ceilia "Sister Ray..right?"  
  
Vincent Nodded  
  
"Sister Ray had been moved from Junon to Midgar so that ShinRA could destroy a barrier that had covered the northern most crater, now it is nothing more than a hole but back then it was the stage for the most important battle in history..something I remember well.."  
  
Vincent turned and walked across from the window to the table were Ceilia, whom had light another cigarette and started smoking was listening intently. He pulled back a spare chair and sat down once more leaving his clawed hand below the table out of sight.  
  
"Hojo stop this thing!!" Cried Cloud  
  
Hojo looked at the four and smiled malevolently, he pulled on a level and turned to them. A whirring sound started and then lightening began to crash all around them and the sound of Sister Ray charging filled the air.  
  
Vincent pulled his gun and took aim at the madman, he looked down the sight of the gun straight into his eyes and something clicked in Hojo's mind. His smile grew and he stepped away from the large control console all the while looking at Vincent.  
  
"I remember you.." He said  
  
"And I you" replied Vincent "Do you remember her?"  
  
"Her?" Replied Hojo "OH! You mean that lab tech whom came to a most tragic end.yes I remember that useless wench. Always complaining never obeying orders much like a Turk I once employed.." He smiled  
  
Vincent's hand tightened around the gun as he stared at the madman, his finger twitched over the trigger as Hojo continued to shout out more about how Lucrecia and Vincent were more alike than they seemed. In the end Vincent had had enough and pulled the trigger.  
  
The single bullet whizzed through the and slammed into the forehead of Hojo, he gave a shriek of surprise as blood leaked from the red hole in his head. He staggered and fell back slamming hard into the metal grate floor from the force of the bullet. Blood leaked still from his head and a small pool began to gather on the floor around him.  
  
Sister Ray finished charging and let loose a mighty blast that screamed towards the northern crater slamming into the barrier. The four looked at the controls and then started to panic as gauges started to go into red zones.  
  
"It's going to blow!" Shouted Tifa  
  
"Calm Down.." Said Red  
  
"How do we stop it!?" Shouted Cloud  
  
"You.can't.." Came a croaky voice.  
  
The four spun around to see Hojo stood up, now he looked very contorted and his face was all red with blood. He smiled again as crackling sounds began to emerge from within his body. Splits began to appear within his clothes and skin and limbs began to appear. When the bizarre transformation was complete he looked like a bug, its wings spread as it hovered and watched the four. It had four limbs and its huge eyes were set upon Vincent and his companions.  
  
"Now,.an eye for an eye.." He said  
  
The now mutated Hojo quickly flew at the companions slashing with its claws. Cloud pulled his sword and Tifa readied her fists. Red jumped and clawed its face while Vincent fired off a number of shots at the beast. Cloud ran at it his sword dragging and slashed upwards at itas red fell past him landing perfectly. The sword cut into the mutant Hojo whom roared in pain as it slammed its claw into Cloud.  
  
The force threw cloud back slamming into the controls of the Sister ray and the gauges started to lower and finally stop in green. The electricity and whirring sounds stopped and the sister ray powered down.  
  
Tifa Ran at Hojo and jumped sending a flying kick into the monsters face, it sent it reeling back exposing what looked like a chin. Cloud jumped and slashed at the chest area of the monster and landed in time to dodge the splash of blood from it. Vincent fixed his eyes on the monster were the chin had been exposed, he raised his gun and fired a single shot. Again the bullet whizzed through the air slamming into Hojo and going straight up through its head sending more splashes of blood around.  
  
The monster stopped moving and then convulsed, it let off an inhuman screech and then dropped to the floor, it was defeated.  
  
"I doubt that ShinRA will have any use for this thing now" He said as he looked towards the northern crater. The Sister Ray was atop Midgar and he could easily see that far. "It seems the barrier has gone"  
  
The other three looked in that direction too, they shook their heads and then started down the metal steps that had led them to the top of sister ray leaving Hojo's mangled monstrous form were it was.  
  
Vincent was the last to reach the steps, as he did he stopped and turned around looking at the dead professor. He sighed and drew his gun, he aimed and fired once more causing the other three to jump. Hojo did not move he was dead.  
  
Vincent turned and continued down the steps ignoring the calls of "What's going on?" and "Why did you do that?". The only person whom seemed to understand was Red but if he did he did not say anything. Hojo was dead and thus Lucrecia's soul could at least for a little while rest in peace and Vincent was just that bit closer to heaven. 


End file.
